1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed wiring board having a conductive pattern on an insulative resin layer and to its manufacturing method.
2. Discussion of the Background
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-102695, a method is described in which conductive film on a ceramic substrate is irradiated by a laser such as a YAG laser, an excimer laser or the like so that the conductive film is sectioned. The contents of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-102695 are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety in this application.